


What you get

by of_rivers_and_moons



Series: Marvel AU side stories [1]
Category: Super Dangan Ronpa 2
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-12
Updated: 2019-07-12
Packaged: 2020-06-27 02:23:25
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 728
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19781305
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/of_rivers_and_moons/pseuds/of_rivers_and_moons
Summary: Despite getting the cure to the Extremis after he was forcefully given it, Hajime feels a bit more aggressive and violent. No one had ticked him off yet.Until a certain Secretary of State.





	What you get

**Author's Note:**

> So I'm making a small side-series about our Marvel AU.

He could remember it so clearly.

He could feel in injection of the Extremis spread throughout his body, scared, pleading for them to stop.

And after Ichi had been able to conduct a cure and give it to all Extremis user who have not blown up, he had begun to feel a bit more aggressive. Sure, he was always aggressive, but he felt _extra_ aggressive. He wanted to punch everything, yell, kick, but he held himself back. It would be improper for the CEO to do that.

But one day, he was really ticked off.

_"Mr. Komaeda–"_ Hajime flushed at the new title. " _the Secretary of State, Katsumi Hayabashi has come,"_ T.A.D.A.S.H.I.'s voice informed him, _"Would you like me to start the recording?"_ Tadashi had been a fitting replacement after Nagito had transferred H.O.P.E. into Kaede, who had the former AI's concern, upbeat personality. With a sigh, he said yes.

Katsumi stomped inside the office, while Hajime was more calm and composed, "Komaeda, I said _all_ heroes have to sign the Accords! That includes that duo of Spiders, Kaito, _and_ Kokichi. Not only that, but there's several more superhumans that have not signed them!"

"If that is so, then why did you come to me? Instead of your little sugardaddy?"

The Secretary couldn't form a answer, "Exactly. Although I'm glad your here, why the Accords?"

"All of the nations have agreed that they shouldn't be without super vision—"

"So what?"

"Because they destroyed the city and other places many times! First the Chitauri, then Alpha, and so much more!"

"And without them, there would've been more casualties. So what if the city was destroyed during the Chitauri attack? If you want to save people, you have to destroy some things, get your hands dirty. Not only that, but why your prejudice against them?"

Katsumi's face turned smug, "Because they aren't human."

Hajime froze.

Not. . . human? NOT HUMAN!? "Nagito almost died saving the universe from Monokuma, Mukuro _died_ from sacrificing her life so that the Soul Stone could be obtained, Kokichi changed his ways after he was brought back, and Juzo may have permentantly turned into his other self, but he still has his mind! How are they not human!?"

"That doesn't change anything."

That was it.

Hajime stood up, grasped the chair that he once sat on, and threw it. Katsumi 'oofed' as he hit the floor, the chair on him. The brunette was angry. Anger was a normal human trait, and he had felt it many times. But it felt different this time.

It was unbridled, released, shooting out, wanting to cling on anything that he could, any part of his brain and his nerves. He walked over and kicked the chair off before stepping on his stomach, _hard._ Then he grabbed his left arm and tugged on it until it was dislocated. He had never felt more satisfied and pleasure when Katsumi screamed.

_"_ 'What makes a monster and what makes a man?' Were the words Clopin asked after he told Quasimodo's story. Despite his deformities and hunchback, Quasimodo was a man because of his kind nature, forgiving, and whatnot. Frollo was the monster because he believed that he was always right and sacrificed so many lives and killed many. Personally—" he stepped on him again, making Katsumi lurch upwards, "–I think your the latter! T.A.D.A.S.H.I., please show the recording, _live._ "

The president shows up, a disappointed look on his face, _"I'm very disappointed in you. We're supposed to uphold the law, as well as protect the innocent and convict the guilty. But instead, your abusing your position of authority, something that Secretary Kawayama wouldn't have done. I'm stripping you from your position."_

"President—"

_"Hush. I didn't even agree to the Accords. You did this out of your own will and selfish desire. Hajime, I thank you for showing me this. I'll make sure to choose a better Secretary of State."_ with that, he was gone. 

And with that, Hajime watched as he was escorted out. 

_"Kotoko, Makoto, and Komaru are here. Would you like them to be brought to you office?"_

"Yes."

But they made it all better. With Kotoko wrapping her small arms around him and Makoto and Komaru rambling about what upgrades they could do to their suits.

**Author's Note:**

> Edit: So I asked my friends what should HOPE and TADASHI should stand for, and the one she that I loved were this
> 
> Honest  
> Oath  
> Protecting   
> Eternally  
> -HOPE.
> 
> Taking  
> Action  
> Directly  
> Against  
> Super  
> Hopeless  
> Intelligence  
> -TADASHI


End file.
